DCMarvel
by Aelore
Summary: Rogue has the source for the cure if she is paired with the boy. Marvel and DC unite to keep her and the boy away from the villains.
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, another story I dreamed like two years ago. I'm sorry about this, but I'm uploading a story that has an OC of mine. Ugh, I know, I'm not usually fond of stories that don't stick with the usual characters, but I'm going to put this up and see how it goes over with the public. So let me introduce you to my hero:**

_Fiction:__5"8ish,she has a fetish for black (like many other heroes) wearing black pants, long sleeved shirt, gloves, laced boots (not heels!), and a vest that looks like a Matrix jacket without sleeves. Long black hair and blue eyes. _

_ She has a blasé air about her. Just really nonchalant most of the time, until you get on her bad side, but that usually takes awhile. Though she can get serious, even in dangerous situations she just takes it in stride, moving and adapting as needed._

_For her power, she can summon any animal with a flick of a finger. Always black, they have the consistency of a shadow but are solid. She can manipulate them however she needs them (making them abnormally small, big, grotesque, etc.). They're defeated rather easily if hit by a weapon, but if they can fight before being dissolved, they can do some pretty good damage. When they're hit, they disappear in a black smoky cloud._

**Alright, so there's Fiction. The story is a cross between DC and Marvel comics, consisting mostly of the X-men and a few spotlight other characters. In the third X-men film they said they found a cure for mutants but at the end Magneto seems to move a chess piece so you assume the cure isn't permanent. But now they've done more research and discovered that not only do they need a boy, they also need Rogue. Please don't ask me why, that's just how it happened, probably because Rogue was kidnapped in the first film and my brain took that into account. Oh, and it's written in first person as Fiction.**

"Rogue, look at me," she stared over my shoulder, almost hyperventilating.

"Rogue!" I grabbed her shoulder and shook her. She turned her frightened gaze to me.

"Listen, you and the boy are the source of the cure, with both of you they have nothing," her eyes were starting to slide away from mine. "Now listen!" I shook her again, "I'm going to get you to Bobby and you're going to be fine and they're going to keep you safe, do you get it so far?"

She swallowed nervously and nodded, her breath slowing down. Removing my hand, I grabbed the map from my back pocket and unfolded it.

"It's kinda far, but we can make it. We're here," I pointed to a section, "and this is where Bobby and Logan are," I pointed to a building about two inches away, the actual distance about a mile. I looked at her. She was staring at the map without really comprehending the data.

"Until we get there, I'm going to keep you safe, so you need to stay close, understand?"

She nodded quickly.

"Alright," I replaced the map in my pocket, "let's go."

Grabbing her wrist I started walking, hugging the wall and pressing Bluetooth with a finger.

"Logan?" I asked.

Static crackled before he answered gruffly, "Yea, kid?"

"I got her, but I can't find the boy. After I bring her to you I'll keep looking."

I heard a gunshot and a rapid string of curses.

"Don't hurry on our account," he said, "we're just making friendly conversation over hear."

"Is Bobby close by?"

"Hold on a second."

I took the bud out and placed it in Rogue's ear.

"Bobby?" she whimpered quietly, growing quiet as she listened to him, "Who is she?...oh….okay, I promise."

She handed it back to me.

"Thanks, Bobby," I told him.

"No problem."

"Kid." Logan had returned.

"Reporting."

"Get here quick."

"Will do," I answered and severed the connection.

**There's more, about four pages more. So I guess this will be chapter one. I'm making it short because I need to go to bed and I felt like I've written enough and bugged the general vicinity of the computer galaxy enough for now.**


	2. Chapter 2

I summoned a horse, its back level with my head, and a jaguar. Giving Rogue a leg up I jumped behind her. The jaguar was at the horse's feet, easily taller than its knees and looking around attentively.

"Hold on," I warned, grabbing a fistful of the mane myself.

"Fiction?" she asked.

"Yea?"

"Thank you."

"We're not there yet," I dug my heels in the horse's side. It leapt forward into a gallop, the jaguar running alongside. After several yards a shout was sounded and people began streaming from the buildings on either side of us with guns in their hands. The idiots stupid enough to get close to us were soon brought down by the snarling feline beside us.

Creating a flock of birds to fly around us, we thundered on. The few shots fired at us were caught by the fowl, a milky black cloud erupting whenever one was hit. Soon we left the gunmen behind. The cat had various wounds on its body, each of them oozing black liquid. I quickly mended them and concentrated on where we were going.

A jeep was up ahead with Jean Grey, Colossus and Batman's Robin surrounding it. I slid the horse to a stop and jumped off, laying a hand on Rogue's leg for a moment to stop her as she tried to slide off. Confused, she stayed put. Before I would give her to anyone I had to make sure these were the good guys. After all, in this war, the mutants could change shape and what not. I conjured another cat to guard the opposite side of the horse and a black tiger to walk beside me. Better safe than sorry. Besides, if they were on my team, they wouldn't be offended.

I brushed a strand of hair behind my ear, covertly turning on the earpiece.

"What are you doing here, Robin? Why aren't you at base?" I could hear Logan on the 'piece beginning to shout out for people to see if Robin was on his side.

I nodded a greeting to the other two, "Jean, Colossus."

"Fiction," Logan yelled in my ear, "get out of there, Colossus is right next to me."

The tiger pounced on the closest one; Robin….or whoever he was. I found out a moment later when he turned into that one guy that could multiply himself. I don't remember his name; all I know was that he was the bad guy. He turned out to be all three of them and pulled into one form and changed into Mystique.

"I didn't know you could use people's powers," I commented conversationally.

She smirked, "I'm full of surprises," and turned into me.

I gave her a bored look. The tiger backed until it was next to me, crouched low and snarling.

"You're going to fight me….using me?" I shrugged; I didn't have a problem with that. I knew my weaknesses. Penguins were one of them.

"That's it, I'm coming out there," Logan announced. Crap, I forgot that he was still on.

"Fine, bring Katie. And some gloves."

"Alright, but keep me on."

I nodded, not caring that he didn't see me as Mystique began getting antsy, testing my form with quick summoning of various animals before withdrawing them. I put three wolves behind me around the horse where Rogue was still stationed.

"Anytime now," I said loudly, "preferably before I die of old age."

Mystique sighed in irritation, "Why do I always get the brats with so little power and all the sarcasm?"

"Hey, you turned into me," I defended myself. While staring at myself. Eerie.

Mystique ignored me, conjuring a giant bear that toppled into my tiger. After a brief tussle the bear swiped a massive paw and the tiger disappeared in smoke. The bear charged me, as I was in the way of it's real prey, but was stopped short by a lion and another leopard.

"What is with you and cats?" Mystique called to me over the noise. In my voice.

I shivered internally at the peculiar situation I was in, keeping my external composure intact, "They're just better," I answered. fight

"Huh," she brought three lionesses from behind her. They charged to my two cats that were just finishing with their scrap with the bear. I brought in three tigers that crashed into the three female lions, quickly obliterating them thanks to their heftier weight.

Mystique watched as her beasts were destroyed and thought as she faced my small army of felines. She tapped a finger to her lips, "Let's try a different approach." She called down about fifteen birds, all of them raptors.

"Birds, really?" I was unimpressed. I released the felines and summoned up peregrine falcons. They were smaller, but faster and still had the fierceness that would finish them off. Plus, I had gotten like thirty of them, just in case.

Clouds of black were above our head, impossible to distinguish who was winning.

"Kid, where are you?" Logan interrupted.

"Can you not see the mounds of black smoke?" I hissed, annoyed beyond all reason. That tends to happen when I start fighting. I get crabby. Besides, the amount of smoke we were creating was ridiculous. It looked like a freaking forest fire. How could he not see it?

"Black smo-? oh, hold on."

I rolled my eyes, "Will do."  
>A hand touched my shoulder. I unintentionally conjured a wolf that sprang towards the imposter, snarling. A whoosh of metal and yelp from the shadow wolf, it dissolved and Logan sheathed his claws.<p>

"You probably shouldn't do that," he suggested, "Most people would die."

"Duh," I answered, "what the hell took you so long?" I kept my eyes on Mystique and sent a pack of dogs to keep her occupied.

"We were busy."

"Oh, really? I apologize, was this a bad time? Mystique and I just bumped into each other and decided to have a little play date and thought you'd like to join us," I fumed.

The horse walked up to us and Rogue slid off, running over to Logan to give him a hug. Katie and I waited patiently. Rather awkwardly.

"Sup?" I asked, when we briefly made eye contact. She smiled slightly, looking at me sort of strangely. I was used to that.

The hugging couple parted and turned to us.

"Katie, get her out of here," he commanded.

"What about you," she asked, pulling on her gloves so she could grasp Rogue's hand.

"We'll be fine. Here," he took off his earpiece that I had been communicating with and handed it to her, "tell Fiction the second you get there and don't switch it off."

She nodded, putting it in her hear. She grabbed Rogue and they both disappeared into the ground. Logan and I looked at the spot a moment before I turned to him, a sly smile on my face.

"That reminds me," I asked innocently, "how was your trip over here?"

"Don't ask," he responded.

I looked over at my dogs. Mystique had brought along more bears. Seriously, the reason I don't use bears that often is because they're more cumbersome. They have the strength, just not the agility. You'd think she would have figured that out. Anyway, my pack was easily defeating them, jabbing and dodging in and out of the way of claws and gaping maws.

"So….do you want a go at her or can we get out of here to find the boy?" I asked, looking at him.

"Leave her," he instructed.

"Okey dokey artichokey." I ignored the look he gave me, placing my hand on the horse's shoulder and made it another foot taller.

"Front or back," I questioned. He looked up at the shadow horse and back to me, "Neither."

I sighed, "Logan, this is the fastest way, now get on or I'm to leave you here." I summoned a tiger behind him, growling, trying to intimidate him to get on. Logan killed it without turning around, withdrawing his claws from a cloud of smoke and sheathed them so only the middle claw was out.

I grinned and mounted first, waiting patiently as he followed suit.

"Hold on," I warned.

"Yeah, sure, hold o-" I dug my heels in and the horse leapt into a gallop, leaving the bears to quarrel around in a smoky haze. Logan was successfully holding on.


End file.
